The present invention relates, in general, to the industrial sphere of tower cranes and relates, more specifically, to a device providing a connection between a pivot and a mast structure for tower cranes. This device providing dismantlable assembly between, on the one hand, the top of the mast of a tower crane, made up of superposed metallic framework elements of square horizontal section and, on the other hand, a fixed pivot, the envelope section of which is of square overall shape and which serves to support and to orientate the rotating top part of the crane, comprising in particular the jib. In particular, the connecting device that is the subject of the invention is suitable for assembling a pivot of square envelope section with a side of a given length, for example 2.5 meters, with a framework element of square section which has a longer overall length of side, for example longer than 2.5 meters.
In a way which is generally known, the connection between the fixed pivot and the top of the mast, in a tower crane, is provided by fishplate means similar to the means used for the dismantlable assembly between the mast elements of the same crane.